Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors, whether single conductor or multiple conductor, and whether intended for use as single connector items, e.g. for making a separable connection to a piece of electronic apparatus, or as a part or parts of a multiple-part line connector assembly, e.g. male and female interconnecting plug and socket items, and particularly thermoelectric devices such as the couple probes, thermistors, and RTD's particularly hand-held such devices, which may be connected by a link such as a cable.
More specifically, the invention relates to connectors, which provide for suppression of radiated and/or conducted electromagnetic emissions, which would be detrimental to proper use of apparatus in which the connector is included. In particular the invention is applicable to fields of use wherein there is necessity for including an electrical or electronic circuit or device having a relatively low signal level, which might be adversely affected by such stray emissions, for example thermocouple sensor circuits.